A Frozen Series of Events
by Herecomesdifferent
Summary: Hero, a normal-ish 17-year-old, suddenly finds herself face to face with Elsa. Rated T to be overly safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's cold. I never liked cold, but I don't mind it so much right now. It was just so beautiful. Everything on the Mountain View from our resort window looked perfect. _It won't when I'm done with it_, I thought playfully.

"Ready, Hero?" my sister asks from behind me, still in her jammies.

"Girl, do I look ready? I'm in my jammies, and you think I'm about to go snowboard?" I say sarcastically.

"I meant to go downstairs and get breakfast. Jeff doesn't want to get up before 9:30, when they stop serving it.

"I know, mom told me. Just playing, you should know that by now." I stop to smell the air. I smell me beating you downstairs!" I say.

"You won' when I do first!" Rose quips back. My mama pops her head out from the bathroom.

"Be quiet, you two! The old hunk is still hibernating."

"I heard that."

"I know," she replies. She turns back to us. Just make sure you two take a key card, and don't get us kicked out!"

"Fiiine," we both shout unanimously. I grab a card and we both dash out the door, trying to beat each other downstairs.

"BEATCHA!" Rose calls. Several people torn to look.

"Shut up," I pout. "Let's just get some food so we can go get ready."

"Sore loser," she says.

"Stop that." We each get enough food to feed thirteen starved cavemen, and head back upstairs to devour it in one fell swoop.

Back in the elevator, alone, Rose asks me a question.

"Hey, why do you call them mama and dad?"

"I like the sound of mama better than mom, and daddy sounds to kiddie and sentimental, so-"

"That's not what I meant. Why not just Jeff and Anna?"

"I- I don't know, I guess I just like it better."

"But they're not our parents."

"They are now."

"I know, but, like, they're not _our parents_."

"I'm not sure. Just stop, okay?" Rose doesn't reply. She understands that after everything we've been through, there are some things we just don't poke. When I was 14 and she was 11, we were adopted out of an abusive home and into a loving one. But we've both never forgotten why we can't sleep apart from each other, or why when one of us bolts upright from a nightmare, the other is there to give a hug and reassure that everything will be alright. Which was a lie until three years ago, when Jeff and Anna Johnson adopted us.'

The elevator dinged and we stepped out, precariously balancing two weeks of food in four hands. Our room door opens as we walk up to it.

"Oh good, food," Anna says as she relieves us of about half of it.

_At least I didn't have to open the door…_

"Let's eat, Jeff!"

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" my dad asks. Everyone responds with some form of 'yes'.

"Boots in place? Gear working?"

"Dad, this is like the fiftieth time we've done this. We've got this." My sister, Rose, declares.

"Good. Hero, lead the way!" As I push off of the snowy top of the mountain, I begin to gain speed, and slowly become separated from my family.

"Come on, you guys are so slow!" I shout as my family tries to catch up. When I can no longer see them, I slide over to the side, out of the way of the other snowboarders. I sit down against a tree when something sparkly catches my eye under the tree nearby. It's not like the snow, which sparkles in its own way. This is different. I get up and hobble over to it.

_Forget this_, I think to myself as I unlatch my boots and pick up my board.

_What is that?_ A… necklace? It has a natural-looking bluish-white stone wrapped in gold wire that formed the necklace portion. It almost looks… alive.

"Wait for us!" I hear my mother shout. I hide the necklace on and hide it under my shirt for later inspection. When the rest of my family catches up, my dad speaks again.

"Alright, everyone here?" Another unanimous yes.

"Count off."

"Dad, there's four of us." My sister says.

"Well then, count so I know that." Rose sighs.

"One," she huffs.

"Two," I counter.

"Three…" my mother says.

"Four. Good, we're all here. Now, let's stay together, this time. Hero, I don't want you running off. And why did you get off your board?"

"I just felt like it." I got back on. "Happy?" I smirk.

"Only if you are, sweetie." He cheesily quips. We all finally take off, at a slower pace. "you know what, Hero, you go on. We'll meet you at the bottom," My mom says.

"You sure?"

"Oh you'll be fine on your own." Cue overprotective dad.

"Honey, she needs to stay with us. It's not safe!"

"Jeff, she can handle herself, she's seventeen!"

"You know what, fine. I'm just trying to keep her safe."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Thanks mom!" I take off, fast as I can. Faster. " WOOHOO!" I scream. Once I'm sure my parents won't see, I start making jumps, getting higher every time. Then something starts happening. Instead of getting warmer inside from all the movement, I'm getting colder from the inside out. Most people would argue, 'it's flipping snow, of course you'll be cold.' But this is different, and growing. It's as if my heart itself was turning to ice. And it was starting to hurt. A _lot_. It felt like a heart attack, and a bad breakup, and everyone I've ever loved was going away, and like the organ pumping my blood was going to run off and leave me to die. And it was only getting stronger. I can't focus anymore, just make it stop, cold, so cold, where is up and down, what is up and down, oh God, please let me live…

That's when I flew off the snow bank, never making a landing. Not where I should.

Ice.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi lovelies! The second chapter is here. (duh.) For those of you who have read my last story, _I'd Do Anything for You_, I'm working on getting that one updated. It's been while since I gave the paper versions of about 10 chapters to a friend for something, and I need to ask her for them. But it's coming. :)

I only have a faint idea of where I want this story to go after the next few chapters.

* * *

"Oh, goodness, are you alright? Please be alright…"

* * *

It's cold. I'm so cold. But at the same time I'm white hot with strength and power; just not physically. My mind swirls in a frantic mess, trying to make sense of something, anything.

_Stop! Feel, pay attention to where I am, I don't know, cold, so cold, too cold, then-_

_Warm._ Someone's holding my wrist. Isn't that what people do when thay take your pulse to see if you're alive? Am I still alive?

"Oh thank goodness. You'll be alright, I promise. …Please be alright…" Apparently yes, I'm still alive. Good. Where am I? Where was I? What's happening to me?

Sleep claims me once again, before any of my questions are answered.

* * *

"Did I say you could sleep yet?" I jolt up, knowing I was wrong to sleep now.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

Where's your damn mother?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Why not? Because you were busy napping instead of cleaning up this hellhole."

"I'm sorry, I promise! I'll get it done tonight. All of it, I'm sorry!"

"Then show me." He begins to take off his belt. I take a step back; he takes a step forward, until I'm up against the kitchen counter. I close my eyes and bow my head, expecting the slap of leather that finally comes my way. When it does, I cry out, holding my right side. I try to gain my composure, but he strikes again, this time on the other side. I lose my balance and fall to my knees. He strikes again, over and over and over, until I lose count, and track of time.

"You know," he begins as he tosses his belt to the side. "I don't think you're very sorry." He grabs me and starts dragging me into his bedroom.

_No._ I can't resist, he'll only hurt me even worse. "I'm sorry."

"You don't look sorry!" He stares into my eyes, which slowly rise to his. I can't let this happen, not again.

"No, please, I really am! NO!"

* * *

"NO!" I bolt upright, breathing heavily. _Okay, you're okay, it was just a dream. You're safe now._

_Where am I?_

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay. I was starting to get worried." A voice laughs nervously. I turn and see a tall blonde, and holy crap, was she hot. But that doesn't matter, because I don't know her. I look around; everything looks like it was made of glass, even the floor I'm sitting on. Except that it's freezing cold.

_Is this… ice?_ It was all sky blue and snow white, with hints of scarlet here and there.

"How did you get here?" she asks.

"I don't know, I was on vacation with my family, like we go every year to the mountains. I was just snowboarding, and I just ended up here!" As I say that, I throw up my hands to show what I'm saying. As I do, a spray of ice and snow flew from my hands and hit the wall as the blonde moved out of the way. It hit the wall opposite where I was sitting, dispersed and hit the ground.

The blonde slowly stepped back and raised her hands almost like weapons. "Who are you?" she asks. "What's your name?"

"Jenifer. My name is Jenifer Jackson," I lie, saying instead my birth mother's name. A jet of ice makes its way past my head and to the wall, missing my left ear by a few centimeters.

"Do you really want to lie to me? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't- Hero! My name's Hero." I watched her guard slowly lower.

"Hero? Really?"

"That's my name," I reply. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I am Elsa," She replied, "former queen of Arendelle."

"Wait, did you say queen?" _This can't be real._

"Yes." She slightly shifted her posture, as if to emphasize what she said. I sat thinking for a minute when everything came rushing back to me. I'm still cold.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, just… Aren't you cold? I'm freezing."

"The cold never bothers me. Now, since you look like you're better, I think you should go back to your family."

"Are you sure? I mean if you really are then yeah, I'll leave you alone, but are you pos-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked off, icy blue dress swaying.

"Elsa?" another female voice called, from what I assume is downstairs. I could almost see a figure through the ice beneath me. Elsa was pacing quickly, looking more nervous by the second. The whole room seemed to turn a pinkish-red color, instead of baby blues and white hues. Finally she takes a deep breath and walks toward the steps that apparently lead down to the voice. I don't follow; instead, I stay seated on the floor and look down through the ice. It's blurry, but I can make out two shapes: one is blue, one is purple. They start moving this way, getting louder.

"Please don't shut me out again!" the voice without a face shouts. "Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. For the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear. Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

"Anna!" Elsa counters. Anna, so that's her name. "Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates."

"But-"

"I know, you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free! So just stay away, and you'll be safe from me." _I should probably leave now… but what'll happen here?_ My curiosity gets the best of me so I stay. I back up slowly and hide behind an ice pillar, unnoticed.

"Actually we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

_What _does_ she mean she's not?_

"I get the feeling you don't know,"

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…"


End file.
